Eario
Eario is an original character in Brawl in the Family, first appearing in 271 - Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom (Part 1). He serves as the janitor to the Mushroom Kingdom, cleaning up the path of destruction left by his idol, Mario. History (BitF) Eario first appeared in Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom (Part 1), and is an original character to Brawl in the Family. As the Mushroom Kingdom's janitor, he is in charge of restoring levels to their previous condition after a hero like Mario completes it, so that the level is the same should they choose to go through it again. Eario is known to have a bit of an obsession with Mario, going as far as to keep a coin Mario forgot to pick up as a cherished memento. Eario has also be revealed to be Vuigi's father. In the Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom story arc, Eario sneaked into the Mario family reunion, convincing himself that he might be related to his hero. After recounting the tale of his line of work to a group of unsuspecting Toads, Eario was discovered and kicked out by Luigi. He was then surprised to be invited to a "reunion" with his son, Vuigi. Eario also appeared in the Cocoon Academy arc, where he was revealed to have once been janitor for the academy as well. Pinky gets sentenced to serve a detention assisting Eario. Later in the arc, it's revealed that Mario's heroics in the fight with Dark Matter potentially prompted Eario's hero worship for him. ''Brawl in the Family'' Character Description The need for someone to keep the Mushroom Kingdom clean and tidy is self-explanatory: in every one of his quests of varying nobility, Super Mario leaves no block unbroken and no critter unsquashed. Nobody likes to think about the shattered, gooey remains of a red koopa troopa sic who was unfortunate enough to be in the path of Hurricane Mario, but the grim reality is that this plumber leaves quite a mess behind him. That’s where Eario comes in. Keeping the kingdom’s item blocks stocked with items is no mean feat, either. If Mario happens to return to a level he’s already defeated, he’s going to expect power-ups and blocks and even enemies in the same position that he first found them. Eario would never do anything to impede Mario’s progress – he knows Mario easily defeats these enemies, and he’d surely be bored without them. This kind of responsibility requires enormous attention to detail, which makes Eario perfect for the job. Eario is personable and unassuming, but he does not appear to have any friends or family aside from Waluigi, whose relationship with Eario is of a questionable nature. Eario idolizes Mario from afar, content to live in the shadow of this great hero. He wants nothing better than to help Mario in any way he can… from a janitorial standpoint, that is. Appearances 271 - Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom (Part 1) 272 - Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom (Part 2) 273 - Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom (Part 3) 274 - Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom (Part 4) 299 - Carol of the WAA 301 - New Year, New Adventures 317 - Cocoon Academy (Part 6) Trivia *Eario is the first, and currently only, original character to get a slot on the Character page. *Eario's name is pronounced with the "EER-io" which sounds like the word "ear". If it were consistent with Mario and Wario, it would be pronounced "ee-ar-ee-o", and many fans pronounced it the latter way before the official pronunciation was confirmed in the video version of Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom. External links Eario's character page Category:Characters